Route 19
Route 19 stems from the Route 16 and Route 18 intersection, just past the two shops on the corner. Whether you take the scenic mountain path, or the trail heading off to the right, you're sure to enjoy battling numerous trainers and finding several wild Pokemon. Keep on the path and you'll eventually reach Willow City. Wild Pokemon Possible encounters (during the day): *Buneary: lv 11-14 *Miltank: lv 11-14 *Cherubi: lv 11-14 *Spearow: lv 10-14 *Stantler: lv 11-14 *Tauros: lv 10-14 *Pineco: lv 6-13 (Tree) *Ferroseed: lv 6-12 (Tree) *Aipom: lv 6-12 (Tree) *Spinarak: lv 9-12 (Tree) *Ledyba: lv 6-12 (Tree) Possible encounters (at night): *Sewaddle: lv 10-14 *Spearow: lv 10-14 *Natu: lv 10-14 Possible encounters (in the water): *Goldeen: lv 10-11 *Wooper: lv 9-13 *Magikarp: lv 5-6 (Old rod) *Magikarp: lv 5-7 (Good rod) *Poliwag: lv 6-7 (Good rod) *Poliwag: lv 8-10 (Super rod) *Goldeen: lv 8-12 (Super rod) Trainers List of trainers and their Pokemon: *Rocker Eddie - Voltorb Lvl 10 *Cool Trainer Kyle - Ducklett Lvl 9, Sandshrew Lvl 10 *Beauty Chessa - Jigglypuff Lvl 11, Happiny Lvl 11 *Hiker Geoff - Geodude Lvl 10 *Camper Liam - Diglett Lvl 10, Bonsly Lvl 11 *Scientist Ralph - Grimer Lvl 8, Grimer Lvl 8, Grimer Lvl 8 *Lass Hannah - Meowth Lvl 9, Pidgey Lvl 9 *Super Nerd Chuckie - Voltorb Lvl 7, Grimer Lvl 7, Voltorb Lvl 7 *Sailor Gregory - Shellder Lvl 10 *Crush Girl Dalia - Machop Lvl 9, Makuhita Lvl 9 *Bird Keeper Emanuel - Pidgey Lvl 11, Pidove Lvl 11 *Bug Catcher Tyler - Butterfree Lvl 12 *Gambler Samuelson - Wingull Lvl 12, Patrat Lvl 12 *Fisherman Robby - Magikarp Lvl 10, Magikarp Lvl 10, Magikarp Lvl 10 Items *Super Potion *Repel x2 *Poke Ball *Great Ball (Hidden, northwestern edge on a mountain) Notable NPCs * Along the route, you'll see a series of ledges with tall grass (similar to the area in front of the Day Care Man's home in near Cerulean City). At one point, there is a Scientist standing below a ledge, facing north. His Pokemon is in need of a Potion! You should consider sharing your potions with him. Would you rather the Pokemon become gravely injured or ill?! * Far to the Northwest of the Route is a house that was locked v18 and earlier, but now, it houses one of the four karate masters in the game named Karate Master Ti. Accepting his battle invitation initiates a hand-to-hand combat simulation with the options to "defend", perform a "Precise Attack" for 1 damage, perform a "Fierce Attack" for 2 damage, or perform a "Special Attack" for 3 damage. Defending will block an attack, a Precise Attack will never miss, a Fierce Attack may miss, and a Special Attack cannot be blocked, but can only be used once per battle. Upon winning, the player is rewarded with TM01 Hone Claws. Ti can be challenged again for a rematch. (A new page may need to be created for this feature) Category:Location Category:Route Category:East Godra